


StarrySky Silhouette

by StarscreamsGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Owl City (band) - Freeform, Sillhouette, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamsGirl/pseuds/StarscreamsGirl
Summary: To get the full effect, play Silhouette by Owl City, ALSO, I own nothing except the plot bunny that made me write this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To get the full effect, play Silhouette by Owl City, ALSO, I own nothing except the plot bunny that made me write this.

How the emotion in Starscreams spark began, he'll never know...it may have been a data-pad he found from his days at the science academy, or maybe it was an image capture that broke it's way through into his processor during his defrag cycle. Either way, he needed it to be gone lest he be seen as weak in front of his aerials, or receive a beat down courtesy of Megatron.

**I'm tired of waking up in tears,**

**'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears**

They continued to eat at him til finally he broke down, leaving the place he calls 'home' and goes to where not only they were separated, but also came back together. He wants to be alone, but when he arrives he finds the form of the one mech he was thinking about. Plating as white as the snow with red highlights that are reminiscent of the organics rose. As their optics meet, he can only choke out garbled static that is laced with pain and regret, wings lowered flat to his back in submission.

**I'm new to this grief I can't explain**

**But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain**

Skyfire on the other servo...He was there on his own violation, gathering information on how he could have survived all those vorns in stasis and not gone into a permanent stasislock from energon deprivation. He was so lost in his work that when starscream landed he couldn't even process the thought of drawing his weapon...then hearing starscream trying to say something..but only hearing static, pain, and regret..he feels his own spark breaking slowly, but he can't even find it in him to trust the other flyer enough to try and comfort him, hurt from their first encounter after being separated in that fateful storm...

**The fire I began, is burning me alive**

**But I know better than to leave and let it die**

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the two mechs, neither willing to break optic contact for either fear of a drawn weapon or lost communication, a wish to begin once more...

**I'm a silhouette asking every now and then**

**Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?**

Finally, starscream lowered his optics, shuffling forward slowly, servos staying loose as his sides as he keeps his submissive posture, fluid slowly leaking from his optics as his spark throbs.

**I'm a Silhouette chasing rainbows on my own**

**But the more I try to move, on the more I feel alone**

**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**

Skyfire slowly reaches out, placing a servo on starscreams dented shoulder plating, pulling him in close, his arms wrapping around his lost friend as he shutters his optics, the arctic wind slowly whipping around them, warning of an impending storm rapidly approaching their location. Slowly, they make their way into the cavern that once housed skyfire stasis locked frame, hunkering down in each others arms as the wind begins to howl.

**I'm sick of the past I can't erase,**

**A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace,**

That storm seemed to last for days, but in reality, it only last for one night. Skyfire and starscream slowly beginning to mend the friendship they lost that day.

**The mountains of things that I still regret,**

**Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (No matter where I go)**

Once the morning comes, they part ways. Their sparks feeling lighter than the previous day, and the mechs closest to them can tell...something happened, but what it is? They may never find out.

**The fire I began, is burning me alive**

**But I know better than to leave and let it die**

**I'm a silhouette asking every now and then**

**Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?**

They soon begin a pattern that develops slowly into casual meetings with soft caresses...then one day, Starscream takes the plunge. Before he and Skyfire part ways he activates his thrusters and presses a chaste kiss to skyfires' derma. He then bolts before the shuttleformer can say or do anything, his field ripe with embarrassment and worry for taking things too far. Next time though, he doesn't get away, Skyfire wrapping his arms around the smaller jet and deepening the kiss to something more sensual. This time when they part? It's with the knowledge that they both wish they could be together...

**I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own**

**But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone**

**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**

After that, it takes some time for them to meet again, between Megatrons suspicions and Optimus needing Skyfire to help perceptor and wheeljack in the lab it takes almost 5 earth months before they see one another again. It also leads to Starscream making the biggest decision of his career as both the air commander and SIC of the decepticons...he goes neutral and follows Skyfire back to the ark...

**'Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go**

Which causes the autobots to be more secretive while he's around, not that they see him away from Skyfire anyway.

**'Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go**

The next officer meeting finds Red Alert damn near passing out as his glitch acts up, claiming that he saw Starscream trying to maul Skyfire in an empty hallway countless times, Mirage and Jazz also bringing up that they've found several cleaned up puddles in various storage closets...and Ratchet just shrugs saying he's had to top off their coolant far more often than he should have to...causing Prowl to glitch, Ironhide to laugh his aft off, and optimus to just shake his head at the immaturity of his command staff.

**'Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go**

**I'm a silhouette asking every now and then**

**Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?**

It takes several earth years after Starscreams defection, but Optimus is finally asked the question he's been waiting for since he found out about their adventures up in the arctic...and then, as of the first aurora borialis that following year, Starscream and Skyfire ceased to be two separate beings, and bound their sparks together as witnessed by Primus and blessed by the living prime.

**I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own**

**But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone**

Now, several vorns after the war has ended, they find that they are blessed once more with the sound of several small peds running towards them as they return home to Autobot City. The cry of "Carrier" and "Creator" blessing their audials with chirps of laughter in the background. As they look around at the friends and family they've acquired, they both share the same thought...

**So I watch the summer stars to lead me home**

**I watch the summer stars to lead me home**

If I had the chance to do this again? I wouldn't change a fragging thing...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thankyou everyone for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!

I own nothing but the plot!

The song is Silhouette by Owl City

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Before I forget! I originally posted this on Fanfiction.Net as 9 tailed vixen, so no it's not stolen, just reposted :)


End file.
